


Sleep is for the weak!

by EmilliaArc



Category: Mark Fischbach/ Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee, Fluff, Jack should drink less Coffee, M/M, Prompt Fic, tired Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaArc/pseuds/EmilliaArc
Summary: "Imagine your OTP as roommates. Person A gets hyped up on coffee one night and Person B just wants some God damn peace and quiet so they can sleep, but Person A wants attention."orMark really wants to get some peaceful sleep but that's definitiely not going to happen when Jack decides to drink coffee at 2am.





	Sleep is for the weak!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to my first fanfiction on this webside :D  
> I don't want to ramble for too long so I hope you enjoy the Oneshot but please keep in mind that I'm not a native english speaker so I'm sorry for any stupid mistakes in the story!

It was 2am by now and all Mark wanted was some nice, relaxing sleep but this wasn't somewhere near of the ideas his roommate has for them. 

The green-head was currently bouncing on Marks bed and pleaded him to play some video games with him which only earned him some annoyed sights from the nearly sleeping person. He may don't say it out loud often but he loved his cute, Irish roommate but sometimes… Let's just say he was a little "special" sometimes.

Especially today since he drank his coffee like water and was all bouncy and hyped up now.  
"Sleep is for the weak!" was the only answer Mark got when he questioned Jacks coffee drinking habit and to be honest, he wasn't surprised by this answer. The redhead was used to Jacks behavior even if he annoyed the fuck out of him sometimes.Secretly he even adores the Irish mans energetic and clumsiness but right now he really, really wanted to sleep. 

Jack continues to annoy him to get him out of bed and it wasn't like he couldn't because it's not like they had school tomorrow. After a while, which seemed like hours in Marks mind, Jack got silence and wasn't bouncing anymore. The half Korean through it would be over now and he could finally get the rest he deserved but then he felt a sudden weight onto him which made him nearly jump out of his bed. He opened his brown eyes in shock only to see Jack on top of him, making puppy eyes only to get what he wanted.

And he wanted Mark out of his bed. 

No, not today.  
Mark wouldn't give in just because of his brilliant, beautifully shining blue eyes.  
Nope.  
Definitively not.

But then again, Jack seemed like he really wanted Marks attention in some way. The redhead sighted again and his hand went through the irishs green, fluffy hair.

"You know, I really love you but sometimes your just being a annoying, little brad." Jack only smiled back as an answer which made the other male smile too. "I know. And I love yer too, yer goof. But really now. I really, really, wanna play video games with you so pleaaaase get out of bed and play with meeeee.", Jack whined.

The taller male was stretching right now which Jack took as a yes and let his arms slide around his neck to plant a kiss on top of his hair. "Don't take this as an invitation to wake me up anytime you want, Jack. I'm not like you and actually adore my sleep. Also, no more coffee for the next few weeks or your hanging dead on my ceiling.", Mark answered while his arms grabbed the Irish man on his waist to pull him closer.

The green head looked at Mark with an shocked expression an playfully acted like Mark would have broke up with him right now. He placed his hand over his chest and shook his head. "And here I am, thinking I was loved back from you, only to hear you want to take my coffee away from me." 

Mark only chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I do but I would love you more if you would let me sleep peacefully, babe."

The pet names still made Jack flustered and his face went red in no time which made Mark want to cuddle the shit out of his sweet, adorable green bean. Said men sighted in defeat and let his head rest on Marks shoulder while he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his boyfriend. He enjoyed the warmth Marks body offered him and slowly he felt how the effect of the coffee went away. 

The taller men felt Jack relax in his arms and placed the blanked over both of them. "Well, I guess cuddling with you is as nice as playing some good old video games so you're lucky today, I guess." Again a chuckled was heard for the taller one when he pulled Jack comfortable against his chest.  
"Cuddling sounds good. No me that has to get out of bed and you still get your time with me."

"I love you, Mark", was the last words Jack said before he finally felt asleep. Mark smiled softly at the now sleeping Irish man and placed a kiss on top of his green hair while whispering "I love you too, Sean" back to him before he slowly fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats if you made it to the end of this story :D  
> If you liked it push that Kudos button in the face and I hope I see all of you guys on my next story, bye-bye!


End file.
